


Don't be crabby!

by Nuclear_Menace



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adventures, Brotherly Relationship, Brothers, Drawing, Getting Sillay!, Stan being Stan, beach, blue crab, crabs, hee hee theyre so sillay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuclear_Menace/pseuds/Nuclear_Menace
Summary: They are legit just vibing on the beach with a dead crab what more do you wantCommission for my best friend
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Don't be crabby!

"I found a crab!" Yelled Stan from within the wreck of another old tugboat. Ford grinned and trekked through the slurry of sand to where his twin was exploring. 

"It's not moving. I'm gonna poke it," Stan said, a twinkle in his eye and a feral grin plastered on his face. Ford shook his head and crouched next to the poor crustacean, pulling out a small notebook and a heavily-chewed pencil. 

"It's a blue crab," Ford said while sketching. "They're common around here. Do you think it ha-" his question was cut short by the sound of a crunch, then a giggle. Ford looked up from his book and sighed at the sight before him. 

The aforementioned crab had been impaled by a sharpened stick, cracking it's shell and nearly splitting the creature apart. Stan grinned at his brother. Ford sighed again, and looked at his twin.

"Should we go find another?"


End file.
